


【TSV】男人都是大傻子

by howaboutlove



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howaboutlove/pseuds/howaboutlove
Summary: 双性转Bretty x Edwina非典型EB出现，男人都是大傻子
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 9





	【TSV】男人都是大傻子

**Author's Note:**

> 没啥脑洞，最近也没啥好写的，edwina都没能让我boki，我可能萎了（  
> 讲真，哎，真是靓女  
> 心情挺down的→但是很神奇的是写完就变好了！可能这就是靓女的力量吧！

Edwina18岁那年耀武扬威地开着Eddy的老爷车逛遍了布里斯班，整个一条街都知道她瞒着她那保护欲爆炸的哥哥跑去在身上纹了自己明恋对象的名字，虽然只是一个花体B，但已经足够让和杨家是“世仇”的她哥哥追着自家妹子跑了个八百米。Bretty恰好在晾自己刚做好的猩红指甲，打开窗正看到Edwina那一头金发，夕阳下姑娘双乳间那个花体的B正大光明地向所有人炫耀她的爱情，尾巴向下延展，埋进小腹。Brett敲门进来时正看到Bretty坐在窗边低头涂脚上的指甲，亮眼的金色在阳光映衬下差点闪瞎他，再一看指尖和刚出去砍了一圈人没区别，眼角都带上了无奈。  
“Edwina...问你要不要去她的生日会。”Bretty转头，正看到她哥面无表情地做个复读机，手机那头傻姑娘的头像咧嘴大笑，拽着Eddy的头发拍了张扭曲的鬼脸，是她每晚都会见到的。夏天，炎热、躁动、扭曲，像那个金发的姑娘，你可能会对她不屑一顾，但每每都会被她吸引眼球，陈家出的全是这样的小疯子。前有一个Eddy不声不响在乐团挑大梁，和Brett斗得“你死我活”，后有Edwina从初见明恋Bretty到十八岁，追人追得满校风雨。最好笑的是传言传着传着就变成了Eddy追Brett追得你死我活，Edwina和Bretty撕得满校风雨，不得不说人类的八卦心真是令人窒息，倒也是性别的刻板印象了。  
“让她亲自来接我。”Bretty给自己脚趾间轻轻吹风，弯曲的脊椎带出消瘦的身体曲线，白皙臂膀掩不住下垂的曼妙曲线，领口几乎掉到肚脐，动作间都能看清乳晕，话里的轻描淡写也令人咂舌，活脱脱一个被偏爱的都有恃无恐。Brett早习惯了俩小姑娘之间的别扭，只是别开眼不去看妹妹的大好风光，劝是劝不住的，别把岔开得更大不错了，他低头在逐渐暗下来的天色中靠着电子屏幕的光亮敲键盘，一抬头就被妹妹直接截了手机，“我来。”  
这手机是一时半会儿要不回来了，Brett没家里的小公主那么好运气还有人来接，站在门口发呆等着手机，正撞见隔壁廊下一脸郁结的Eddy，一对上眼两个人都在心里暗叫不好，然而谁叫他们家就门对门的，一时间蹲着的人和站着的人都僵着不说话，只是眼神看上去像是要把对方吃了。Eddy早在照片和现实中见过无数次首席下垂的眼睫，对方坐在第一排的位置上像是天生就适合坐在那儿，下弓的力度、拨弦的速度、上行的弧度都被斜后方的一提用眼睛和脑子记住。首席有张照片在迷妹里被广泛传播，正是乐曲结尾时无意识地抬眼，那双掩藏在黑框眼镜后的下垂眼里是一片空白，却让你觉得下一秒你就要被吸进去，神秘而耐人寻味，而一旦你开始好奇，就是跌入这片黑色汪洋的开始。Eddy熟悉这个无意识放空的动作，他曾在乐团休息时无数次目睹，所以一下脑子里条件反射地动了那根弦，下意识去追寻对方的动作，好的一提永远都在看你的首席不是吗？  
...就是可惜你的首席大概只会看着sololist。  
一盆冷水把Eddy浇醒，让他成了那个颤巍巍移开视线的人，Edwina作为今晚的绝对主角没有让她的玫瑰花等更长时间。Brett眼睁睁看着对面蹦出个金色的影子扑了过来，无视了所有人开始在门口大声向自家妹妹示爱，“亲爱的——”  
接着就是砰地一声从楼上的窗前掉下一个什么东西落在地上和地面亲密接吻，然后是Bretty模模糊糊的声音，“拿着你的礼物滚——”然而门已经被猛地推开，脸带红晕的红发女孩黑色吊带小皮裙，领口开到肚脐上三厘米，丝质小外套完全没有遮住腋下开到腰上的白皙肌肤，倒是衬的小巧身材的姑娘手臂纤细大腿白皙。直接让大夏天还高领短袖牛仔裤的她哥在惆怅前先惊掉了下巴，只听Edwina一声响亮的口哨，贫乳和巨乳直接撞在一起，蜜色肌肤上张狂的黑色花体字的B和红色指甲油形成了完美的反差，Brett表示完全不想听到姑娘们毫不掩饰的“内衣”话题。  
一旁Eddy赶过来捡起地上的包装也是一脸无法直视的模样，两个大男人脸上倒是更红，只是夜色看不出来。Edwina身上露的没比Brett少，红色外套白色衬衫，在肚脐上扎了个漂亮的蝴蝶结，露出一小截蜜色腰肢和漂亮小腹，牛仔短裤短得就差露出红色的蕾丝内裤边，被无言以对的她哥往下拽了拽，“Edwina——”  
“我不听我不听我不听略略略”Edwina头摇的比小猫快，直接上手抢过Eddy手上Bretty的礼物脚下直接溜，她被哥哥念了一天，就差没直接念成菩萨，拉着Bretty往外跑，奔跑间享受难得的自由。她身后Bretty惊呼了一声，脚上踩着小高跟就跟着金发姑娘开始狂奔，在夏风中看着眼前乱七八糟的金发和被风吹得呼呼响的红色外套，跑得喘不上气却还是莫名笑了出来。跑不动了两个姑娘就在马路上笑着闹着撞成一团，Bretty大喘着气笑得停不下来眼前都是白茫茫一片，被Edwina稳稳地托住，红色指尖落在胸乳前那个新烙印的B上，指尖无意识地触碰就感觉到托住她的单薄身体微微颤抖，在剧烈的喘息中显得那么微弱，却敏锐地被捕捉到。  
她忍不住摩挲那个字母，一时夏日的夜空里分不清是姑娘的指间猩红还是那个烙印开始变红，Edwina的身体不住地轻微颤抖，然而托住她胳膊的手却一直有力稳当，乱糟糟的金发落在Bretty眼前，被她用指尖绕成好几圈。半晌，有温热的触感从皮肤上传来，Edwina猛地一颤，感受着Bretty小巧唇舌在那个字母上小心地舔弄，浑身都是僵硬，像是有细细的蛇从你的脚上往身上缠，一点点滑溜溜地往上爬，最后啊呜一口吃掉你的心脏。  
Edwina最后一点理智告诉她还是在大马路上，再过一个拐角就是人群嘈杂的喧嚣声，然而那点皮肤被舔舐的感觉比理智更惊人，甚至女孩轻轻用上牙咬的感觉都让人沉醉，Bretty抬起带血的唇齿时Edwina只想吻她。Bretty似乎很满意Edwina的眼神，因为她踮起脚，奖励了Edwina一个带着血腥味的亲吻。  
唇齿相交之间手指滑向腿间的动作就不那么容易被察觉，但当Edwina终于发现Bretty的手已经不怀好意地开始挑逗她已经开始流水的穴道时早就为时已晚，有声音从一旁路过，Edwina下意识转头却被一把掐住了下巴扭回来，“看着我，”Bretty惩罚性地咬住Edwina的唇尖，撕开一道口子引起人不由得吸气，“你送了我一个很好的礼物，Edwina，作为回报我们可以一起高潮到天明——”她送给她的女孩一个爽快的高潮，作为今夜狂欢的开场，在金发女孩高潮的喘息中隔着布料吮吸她的乳尖，拉开了夜幕下的盛宴。

Brett在吧台边无聊地喝闷酒，眼神不断飘忽在空气中，不知道的以为他在发呆，知道的...大概也以为他在发呆，只有满脑袋妹妹跑哪儿去的问号的Eddy耳尖在空气中敏感地抖了一下，总觉得有谁在看他。好在主人公准时到场，本人打扮平平无奇球鞋都没擦穿得比日常还日常，金发遭众人嫌弃大概半个月没洗头。倒是身边携靓女出场，平日里大多时候只露出一截小臂的红发姑娘惊艳登场，惊掉在场所有下巴，然而没瞎的都能看到那个摇晃间赤裸裸露在胸口的B和红发姑娘占有意味极浓的搂腰动作，于是没人不识趣地在主人公哥哥都懒得找人的时候去问这么长时间人去了哪儿。只可惜姑娘们是玩的不亦乐乎乐不思蜀，徒留“劲敌”二人一人占着吧台一人占着球桌，eye fuck得火花都能淹没全场然而本人就是傻乎乎读不懂空气，于是最后酿成大错上错花轿嫁对郎——

Edwina指着床上的她哥和另一位“她哥”尖叫的声音能让布里斯班再震荡二十年。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈或妈的我感觉我全程都在欺负Edwina怎么回事哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
> 我流巨乳学姐Bretty和贫乳学妹Edwina yeah~  
> 这篇后续其实写完了上了所以我接的很顺，算是个我流沙雕黄暴设定，俩妹妹是恩爱情侣俩哥哥是傻逼生生把自己掰弯的直男设定，大概就是俩哥哥在补习班认识的第一天就直接聊爆了的故事（？挺沙雕的，就一直都梗着就是不和对方玩然后后来所有人都以为他俩是对头关系的设定，结果都在心里觉得对方暗恋自己然后就莫名其妙把自己脑补弯了，当然这次还没完，两个人这次之后还莫名其妙当了一段时间炮友，就很沙雕的故事哈哈哈  
> 当然我就没什么搞笑天分，我觉得我描写外貌挺搞笑的我是真的不会写，如果可以真希望能把头掰下来直接放映在大屏幕上就好了（...  
> 摸了3k，居然这么多吗！震惊我全家！


End file.
